


Best laid plans

by noelia_g



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g





	Best laid plans

They gang up on Eliot. It's easier than you'd think, but that's probably because Eliot is already injured (not that they planned on injuring him, 'already' may be a wrong word to use, but well, he is injured and that makes things easier) and besides, Parker is sneaky and her limbs are limber. Like tentacles. Only prettier. Not that tentacles are pretty in the first place…

Oh, just kill him now.

Anyways. They gang up on Eliot and keep him confined to the couch. It would be bed, Hardison would have nothing against it being bed, but the couch has a better view of the screens system and, well, it's closer to the kitchen.

"Bed has headboard," Parker says serenely. "Good for handcuffs," she explains.

"Yeah," Hardison nods, then shakes his head, dismissing the pretty, pretty thoughts. "No. Rest and recovery only, no handcuffs."

She has that look on her face, the one where she tries to look innocent and mostly comes off as nauseated or needing to go to the bathroom. It shouldn't be attractive, but it kind of is.

"Parker."

"No worries, I picked the lock already," Eliot says dryly from the couch. Considering he has a broken arm? Damn impressive, and remind Hardison to get better cuffs. What, he's just thinking strategically. Never know when you need handcuffs, in this line of work. Or play. Which is not happening today, no sir.

"I'm not an invalid," Eliot grumbles as Parker straddles his lap with a bowl of pudding, and a spoon poised at his mouth, ready to feed him. "Hardison, tell her."

"He's not an invalid, Parker," Hardison says obediently. "And you, man, would better shut up and enjoy it. Damn good pudding here."

"Choo-choo," Parker announces, guiding the spoon in zig-zags, causing Eliot to roll his eyes so hard it's a wonder they don't fall out. Broken arm and two eyeballs out wouldn't be good.

"You know, you said couch, evening to ourselves, comfort… I thought it was going be something more… fun," Eliot says wryly.

Hardison smiles winningly. "Fun is about to commence. Batman marathon! Starting with Adam West ending with Christian Bale, it's going to be a fantastic evening. And night. And probably part of the next day."

"Kill me now," Eliot sighs.

"Choo-choo," Parker says sternly.


End file.
